Ryūketsu no hana (流血 の 花)
by SakuuDL
Summary: Las cosas pasan por algo, pensó mientras sentía sus ojos humedecerse. Extrañaba poder ver la luz del día y las estrellas en la noche, pero definitivamente: un premio grande requería un sacrificio grande. Y prefería no poder verlo a no poder estar con él. Fanfic Sasusaku.


**- Prólogo -**

_Hay que luchar y seguir luchando aunque solo sea previsible la derrota._

_**Mao Zedong**_

Sólo podía sentir como sus piernas se movían frenéticamente mientras su respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada, pero eso no importa, ni siquiera importaba que sintiera que moriría si no párase a respirar un segundo porque conocía muy bien la razón por la que no debía dejar de correr, por la que tenía que seguir corriendo, como si su vida dependiese de eso, porque _su vida dependía de ello._

Giro a la derecha sin reparar detalles mientras observaba su camino oscuro frente a ella, apenas iluminado por una imperceptible luz, sintió como sus piernas por fin de tanto correr le fallaron haciéndole resbalar ante el piso mojado, el cual apenas se paró a mirarlo al levantarse rápidamente sin importarle el escocer que le provocaba cada una de sus heridas.

Miro esperanzada hacia la vista que se le mostraba en frente y como un rayo de esperanza pudo divisar unas pequeñas escaleras apenas perceptibles para la pequeña luz, pero lo suficientemente iluminadas para que la pelirrosa corriera frenéticamente hacia ellas. Sin reparar siquiera a pensarlo las saltó, cosa que se lamentó al instante al sentir una punzada en su tobillo y después de esto el frío piso en su pecho.

Se intentó levantar con sus dos manos, pero quisiera o no, todas sus heridas le demostraban que quedarse tirada quizás era la mejor opción, lanzó un gemido de dolor al empezar al levantarse y tener que apoyar su peso en el tobillo antes torcido y mientras trataba de ponerse en pie para observar el estado de su miembro pudo escuchar a lo lejos algo que solo la motivo a correr olvidando al instante su dolor.

A unos 10mts, quizás 5mts, la verdad desconocía la distancia ya que el dolor de cabeza se agudizó haciéndole ensordecer sus oídos, giro a la izquierda al ver la pequeña esquina de la pared y tres segundos más tarde se lamentó al descubrir que nuevamente el piso estaba mojado, resbaló sin poder evitarlo cayendo de espalda contra el piso, el dolor cada vez se extendía por cada miembro de su cuerpo; intentó levantarse colocando su peso en un solo brazo y al ver detalladamente el piso a lado de este pudo divisar una luz más brillante que las demás, esperanzada alzó la vista y ahí la vio: la luna, tan bonita y redonda como siempre.

Instintivamente se comenzó a parar estirando una mano, como si con tan solo ese gesto pudiese tomar una parte de ella y escapar de ahí, camino hacia el ventanal sin dejar de ver la luna, olvidando donde estaba, porque estaba ahí y que estaba haciendo, estaba tan cerca, _sólo un poco más._

Y tan rápido como la esperanza de salir de ahí había llenado su corazón, así mismo se fue; frío, helado, así era su agarre en su muñeca, sintió como cada dolor de su cuerpo se extendía, cada músculo reclamaba el daño causado y como cada minúscula parte de aire escapaba de sus pequeños pulmones.

Sólo pudo sentir el frío concreto golpear su espalda una vez más, como salía un gemido de dolor de su boca al recibir su impacto al haber sido aventada por su agresor. Intentando ser fuerte comenzó a levantar su mirada, pasando por sus zapatos negros, aquel traje negro, la capa y después su cara, su pálida y reluciente tez.

El miedo la invadió ¿Moriría así?, ¿Ése era su fin?, ¿Moriría a manos de _él?_

Parpadeó al sentir el ardor en sus verdes ojos sin dejar de mirar a su captor: gran altura, tez blanca, postura confiada, nariz perfilada, mueca burlona, _ojos rojos_. Rojos, rojos como sangre, como la sangre que él quería de ella, que él _tomaría_ de ella en cualquier momento.

Miró como su captor sonreía socarronamente, debería estar burlándose de ella, disfrutando como el miedo la invadía a cada segundo su cuerpo; debió haber aceptado su trato, debió haberse ido ese día, debió haber muerto esa noche, debió _ser suya, sólo suya._

Sintió aquel frío agarre de sus manos recorrer su cuello mientras inútilmente trato de encajar sus demacradas manos en esas garras, cerró los ojos al sentir el agarré más fuerte y después sintió el vidrio del ventanal que por un momento había sido su esperanza romperse tras su espalda, cayó al suelo sin remedio gimiendo por los vidrios incrustados en su ya machacado cuerpo.

Intentó mantenerse lo más de pie que podía en su situación con sus adoloridas manos, pero al no poder se dejó caer en el frío suelo boca abajo, comenzó a llorar sin saber de dónde había sacado fuerzas para comenzar a hacerlo, era su fin, ahí acababa su vida y ella no podía hacer ya nada, ya todo estaba hecho.

Miró de soslayo al individuo junto a ella al escuchar una pequeña risotada.

Esperaba más de ti…_mi dulce cerezo _– Pronunció burlesco y lentamente su captor mientras se hincaba a acariciarles sus pequeñas hebras de cabello rosa.

La joven gruñó por la impotencia, era un jodido, un jodido mal nacido que hasta el último momento se dedicaría a restregarle que había ganado; lo detestaba, lo detesto desde el primer día que vio su cabello negro moverse contra el aire, desde el día en que lo presentaron ante a ella.

Miró sus ojos buscando algo más en ellos, a pesar de rojos pudo visualizar perfectamente una imagen, aunque no era la que ella esperaba; ahí recostada en el piso con el labio a punto de romperse por su mordida, se encontraba aquella joven, demacrada, con las ropas echo tiras, sus manos llenas de sangre, su cabello lleno de lodo, enredado, era horrible su imagen…pero ¿Cómo no tener ese aspecto, si sus últimos días los había pasado siendo prisionera de aquel monstruo? que por fin se había cansado de su juguete y por fin decidía matarlo.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logró pararse y colocar su espalda en la pared que tenía que detrás, le dolía sentir como cada vidrio se encajaba más en ella, pero daba igual, moriría y ya no había vuela atrás.

Observó cómo su oponente la miraba sonriendo y como pausadamente caminó hacia ella, lo vio acercarse y remover su tela y cabello que cubría su clavícula, intentó hacer un ademán de movimiento, pero sintió como el la incrustaba más en la pared sintiendo más profundo el dolor de los vidrios en su cuerpo.

Y como si durase una eternidad, sintió sus labios, carnosos, _cariñosos, _besarle lentamente la clavícula mientras ella contenía la respiración y antes de sentir esos fríos dientes enterrarse en su piel, pudo escuchar como lentamente le susurraba algo.

Debías ser sólo mía – y luego, el frío contacto de sus dientes en su piel.

Pudo sentir como hacia un esfuerzo para clavar más sus dientes en su blanquecina tez y después el ardor de algo incrustarse dentro de su piel.

Cerró los ojos dejando escurrir sus lágrimas en sus mejillas, toda su vida pasaba frente a ella y no podía detenerla, su amiga dando risotadas frente a una rubia enrojecida, su pequeña prima ojiblanca sonrojada mientras hablaba ante el rubio, el pequeño castaño cuidándola protectoramente, sus padres quienes la habían cuidado como un trofeo y después _él_, la razón por la que estaba ahí, el accidente, su encuentro, cuando los presentaron, sus besos, su risa, el piano y ahora, lo recordaba al final cuando la miró serio con remordimiento en sus pequeños ojos pero sin nada de duda.

Apretó su mandíbula al sentir el ardor extenderse en su clavícula.

Sasu…- susurró, buscando algo, un remordimiento, un movimiento, algo que le dijera que todavía podía salvarse.

Pero al contrario, sintió como una sonrisa se formaba en la cara de sus asesino y lo supo, ya nadie la salvaría, ya no habría más noches bajo las estrellas, ya no más recitales de piano, ya no más _mi dulce cerezo._

Abrió los ojos con pesadez sintiendo como cada fibra de su cuerpo la abandonaba, como el dolor de sus heridas dejaba de escocer, como sus labios se quedaban sin voz; ya estaba, ya estaba hecho.

Parpadeó pesadamente y a lo lejos pudo ver una pequeña recámara donde muchas veces lo había visto tocar el piano y sonrió, sonrió al imaginarlo ahí frente a la puerta, con esa mueca tensa, con su cabello rebelde, con sus ojos rojos…al menos se moriría con aquel recuerdo de él en su mente, al menos podría intentar olvidar lo malo y recordarlo sólo así: como su ángel.

Soltó un respingo al sentir como era sostenida más fuerte, como el moreno clavaba más su quijada en su clavícula, como el individuo quería llevarse hasta la última gota de su vida.

En su mente cada vez sus pensamientos taladraban más, haciéndose más palpables, más reales: moriría, moriría ahí en ese momento, en ese instante.

Cerró los ojos al sentir como se alejaba su captor de su clavícula depositando un suave beso donde antes había mordido y sin querer su cuerpo cayó rotundamente al suelo, siendo consciente por primera vez que solo había sido sostenida por el pelinegro.

Estiró una de sus manos, intentado hacer algo que aún no comprendía que era pero no pudo avanzar más al sentir el enfriamiento de su cuerpo.

Ya estaba, estaba muriendo lentamente, sonrió, todo había valido la pena, no quería morir como cualquier humano, le tenía miedo a la muerte desde que creyó a su misma prima muerta, pero…era algo inevitable, quizás ésta era su contribución a la vida: su muerte, morir en ese momento para evitar que más personas salieran lastimadas.

Suspiró sintiendo como hasta el aire le escocía en sus orificios nasales, no miró cuando pero, sólo sintió como le acariciaba su cabecera, acomodando uno de sus mechones detrás de sus oídos, no lo vio, no lo quería ver...ya no quería llevarse más recuerdos malos a donde fuera su destino, ya sólo quería dejarse llevar.

Sintió un beso tibio en su mejilla mientras algo líquido escurría en ella, no evitó sorprenderse, pero por la falta de fuerza no pudo decir palabra alguna.

De verdad cerezo…no había otra forma, _perdón-_le escuchó susurrar en su oído – duerme princesa, ya todo paso.

Y como si fuese una orden y ella un soldado, cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la oscuridad, sintiendo como cada herida se desconectaba de sus sensaciones, como cada temor abandonaba su mente, como cada recuerdo la reconfortaba y como su vida escapaba de sus manos.


End file.
